ENA (Everywhere, Nowhere, Anywhere)
by Issei Hyoudou1995
Summary: A German soldier who is fighting in a war has his life flipped upside down.He dies in a war but is taken by Nazis who bring him back but as a mythical creature thought to help the Nazis win against England. However during this soldiers new life he comes across obstacles which changes his life even more. The soldier looks to find his purpose and what he is to do with his new life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my friends first attempt at writting a fan fiction. He is crossing over different Animes to make a series. There will be seasons to create this series. The first season is based from Hellsing and all seasons will be written as though you are living inside the main character as he goes through his life. We hope all you readers enjoy. He apologizes for any grammar and spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't pick them up for some reason and i am bad at spelling and grammar.

"Hi there, my name is Troy. Pretty plain I know but still that's the name I was born with, not much I could do about it. Anyway I am going to tell you a story about my life. Now most people when they hear that normal think here we go... but this story is about how my life changed forever, and by forever I don't mean die but I also did die but yet I'm still alive, but yet also not... ah anyway I will explain that later. My life started clearly when I was born but I am going to fast forward that for now. Might come back to that later, the part which changed my life was during the Nazi conflict war with England. The first time. I was a soldier of England but yet I am German side by side with my best friend Private Sebastian Michaels..."

*Chopper sounds*

The captain stands in front of the few men in front of him as he says words of encouragement.

"Right men, listen up! We are the only hope this proud country has. We are to go to the central heart of England and guard it with our lives before the Nazi scum get there! We are... "

Suddenly a whistling noise is made and the chopper starts to shake. The cry of men startled and deafening boom sound is made through area.

"WE'RE HIT, WE'RE HIT, WE'RE GOING DOWN!" yells the pilot.

The captain moves around thus he is not secured like the others. I turn to my friend.

"This is why you should wear seat-belts."

My friend Sebastian chuckles and responds, "shhh, do you really want the captain to know your German."

I look at him with complete calmness. "Does England know the captain is French?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" He asks.

"Yeah and what has me being German got to do with anything?" I ask back.

My friend gives me a look to say you're an idiot. "Umm... maybe the fact that we are trying to kill the Germans, hint Germans is the key word in that sentence, not to mention... "

A gentle pause is left.

"YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!"

I see he is frightened for me being shot thus I lied on my enrollment form saying I was English not German. I try to ease his mind...

I give him a stern look as I repeat, "one of them, one of them, one of them."

He starts to laugh as he tells me to shut up and stop being a clown. Meanwhile the red alert light has been blinking and the captain has been talking to us. I just wasn't listening. I was hoping Sebastian was because we are going to crash the captain might have had some information but as usual I missed it.

The chopper lands hard to the ground but doesn't roll. The loud scrapping noise followed by men screaming is just maddening. After a while the chopper comes to a stop.

"Am I dead?" one man asks.

*WACK!*

A fist hits him in the stomach.

"OW!" the man shrieked.

"Nah your fine," says the man who hit him.

"Stop it, the lot of you! Let's be happy we are all still alive," says the captain in a loud voice.

We all start to get out of the broken chopper, "what happened?" Asks one of the soldiers.

I look at Sebastian with a look that made him answer the man's response for me.

"We got hit by Santa and his new toy... THE ROCKET!"

The men start to chuckle but the captain does not.

Suddenly a can rolling down a set of stairs type of noise is made. We all look around to see nothing... FLASH!

A bright light is made which is blinding. I hear a whistling noise again, "oh no! Not another rocket!" I yelled.

No one could hear my remark or see me. I could hear muffled gun shots all around me. Then I felt a couple hit me. "I'm hit!"

I fell to the ground, Blacking out.

Even though I black out I was still thinking. I had everything race through my head.

Was Sebastian OK? What happened? Is the captain OK? Am I OK?

It felt like the longest dream I had ever had but I started to wake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

A/N: This is my friends first attempt at writting a fan fiction. He is crossing over different Animes to make a series. There will be seasons to create this series. The first season is based from Hellsing and all seasons will be written as though you are living inside the main character as he goes through his life. We hope all you readers enjoy. He apologizes for any grammar and spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't pick them up for some reason and i am bad at spelling and grammar.

"Hi there, my name is Troy. Pretty plain I know but still that's the name I was born with, not much I could do about it. Anyway I am going to tell you a story about my life. Now most people when they hear that normal think here we go... but this story is about how my life changed forever, and by forever I don't mean die but I also did die but yet I'm still alive, but yet also not... ah anyway I will explain that later. My life started clearly when I was born but I am going to fast forward that for now. Might come back to that later, the part which changed my life was during the Nazi conflict war with England. The first time. I was a soldier of England but yet I am German side by side with my best friend Private Sebastian Michaels..."

*Chopper sounds*

The captain stands in front of the few men in front of him as he says words of encouragement.

"Right men, listen up! We are the only hope this proud country has. We are to go to the central heart of England and guard it with our lives before the Nazi scum get there! We are... "

Suddenly a whistling noise is made and the chopper starts to shake. The cry of men startled and deafening boom sound is made through area.

"WE'RE HIT, WE'RE HIT, WE'RE GOING DOWN!" yells the pilot.

The captain moves around thus he is not secured like the others. I turn to my friend.

"This is why you should wear seat-belts."

My friend Sebastian chuckles and responds, "shhh, do you really want the captain to know your German."

I look at him with complete calmness. "Does England know the captain is French?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" He asks.

"Yeah and what has me being German got to do with anything?" I ask back.

My friend gives me a look to say you're an idiot. "Umm... maybe the fact that we are trying to kill the Germans, hint Germans is the key word in that sentence, not to mention... "

A gentle pause is left.

"YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!"

I see he is frightened for me being shot thus I lied on my enrollment form saying I was English not German. I try to ease his mind...

I give him a stern look as I repeat, "one of them, one of them, one of them."

He starts to laugh as he tells me to shut up and stop being a clown. Meanwhile the red alert light has been blinking and the captain has been talking to us. I just wasn't listening. I was hoping Sebastian was because we are going to crash the captain might have had some information but as usual I missed it.

The chopper lands hard to the ground but doesn't roll. The loud scrapping noise followed by men screaming is just maddening. After a while the chopper comes to a stop.

"Am I dead?" one man asks.

*WACK!*

A fist hits him in the stomach.

"OW!" the man shrieked.

"Nah your fine," says the man who hit him.

"Stop it, the lot of you! Let's be happy we are all still alive," says the captain in a loud voice.

We all start to get out of the broken chopper, "what happened?" Asks one of the soldiers.

I look at Sebastian with a look that made him answer the man's response for me.

"We got hit by Santa and his new toy... THE ROCKET!"

The men start to chuckle but the captain does not.

Suddenly a can rolling down a set of stairs type of noise is made. We all look around to see nothing... FLASH!

A bright light is made which is blinding. I hear a whistling noise again, "oh no! Not another rocket!" I yelled.

No one could hear my remark or see me. I could hear muffled gun shots all around me. Then I felt a couple hit me. "I'm hit!"

I fell to the ground, Blacking out.

Even though I black out I was still thinking. I had everything race through my head.

Was Sebastian OK? What happened? Is the captain OK? Am I OK?

It felt like the longest dream I had ever had but I started to wake.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To The Family

The major helped me up to my feet. Wow he is short or is death another growth spurt no one tells you about. That or maybe I didn't shrink I think to myself.

"Come with me and I will show you around" the major offers.

I look back to the cat boy. Stunned I asked "where did he, um she... um... It go?" by the voice I am unsure the gender.

"Oh that is Schrodinger, he is my little messenger that the doctor has created." the major replied as we start walking down the corridors.

"Yeah that's neat but that wasn't the answer to my question." I responded with sarcasm.

"Oh, he is simply everywhere and nowhere so he is never gone." the major proclaimed.

"Oh, ok" I replied still thinking to myself that wasn't the answer to my bloody question!

While we were walking down the corridor I noticed all the soldiers have been staring at my behind and talking to each other in a soft manner. I find a piece of shinny pipe to see my reflection in and I notice I have blonde hair, purple eyes, fluffy cat ears girls would wear to pretended to be cat girls except mine are real and I have no human ears! Not to mention I have a bloody tail!

"AH!" I yelled jumping back from examining my reflection.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

The major turns to see my confused and frightened face. "There, there my boy, a reflection is nothing to be frightened of unless you are the doctor of this ship, what is the matter?" the major asks.

"I...I... I HAVE A BLOODY TAIL AND CAT EARS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK MY PROBLEM IS?" I yelled loudly at the major.

The major starts to laugh. "My boy, you were dead when we found you," the major started to say but I cut him of "yeah, after you guys killed me!"

"True but we also bought you a new life. A life of immortality." he finished to say.

I look a little less stressed but still so many questions were made in my head more than answered. Not to mention he still didn't really answer my first question, so I thought to myself. Don't ask any more questions.

I just held my head down and sighed.

The major puts his hand on my head as though to pat me.

"Come my dear boy, let us walk."

We begin a walk again down the long corridor. My thoughts as we started to walk was don't patronize me with patting me on the head. I maybe a cat boy Nazi messenger non-existing... thingy but I still have emotion.

Soldiers are running past, back and forth.

God I feel like am at the markets.

We reach the end of the corridors.

"FINALLY!" I said out loud.

The major looks at me confused. When the doors open my happy smile of no more walking was put up-side-down. I know what you're thinking oh yay more corridors but no. Instead I was greeted by a very tall man in a strange outfit. You could see his eyes and some, small parts of his hair, a noise and well that's about it. He had picked me up and I was up-side-down. Face to half face with him.

"Put him down captain," the major orders.

I get put down, but strangely want back up. I have the urge to climb.

This is getting weird I thought to myself.

I look up at him looking down to me as I think to myself if look at him long enough he will get a very sore neck but if I sit down and lean back taken stress of mine I won't get a sore neck.

"Major has my experiment worked?" says a man in the background.

"Oh yes, most fine work indeed Doctor" the major replies with a smile.

The man comes running up with some doctor tools. The man was dressed in the creepiest cloths you could imagine. Epically on a doctor. He has blonde shoulder length hair and white cloths but the cloths were... I really don't know how to describe it apart from the word WRONG!

"Look into the light" the doctor says.

"Um I can't not when it's a couple of center meters away from my eye balls." I replied.

"Your eyes are amazing" the doctor says

I can't help but feel kind of violated when this man dressed like this talks to me.

He moves his glasses around.

God it's like someone got a heap of magnifying glass lenses and pushed the poor man's face into it. That or his optometrists couldn't make up their mind.

"Turn around and bend over for me" the doctor says standing up straight.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO WHAT AND WHAT!"

"Turn around and bend over" the doctor repeated.

I look for the major as a child looking for their mother and father... or any other non-weird looking adult. I see he is busy over at some station with the giant tree like captain.

"Don't be afraid, he is not going to touch you" a little voice proclaimed.

"He just wants to see your tail."

I look to see the cat boy.

Wow never thought I would be happy to see her, I mean him.

"Ah Schrodinger what a surprise, are you here for your checkups" the creepy doctor asks.

"No, I am here to look after my little child." Schrodinger replies

What does he mean child. He looks 12, he can't have a... oh wait that is right he is not alive or dead, then he could be 900 and have lots of children. Wait if he is alive and looks 12 he could but if he is dead then he can't have, oh my brain hurts.

I give a look of sadness and tired as a yawn. "Meow..."

I slap my hand to my face.

Did I just meow? Oh my god!

Schrodinger walks up in front of me. "The doctor won't hurt you, he is kind to me and he is my father."

"So who's your child?" I ask muffled because I forgot to take my hand away from my mouth.

"You are?" replies Schrodinger smiling.

"WHAT! That means that man is my grandfather! I may have died and been kind of bought back to life but that doesn't mean you can adopt me! I may look like a cat but I'm not a homeless kitten for sale!"

"Your right" replies Schrodinger.

I give a sigh of relief that someone or something on this ship could understand me.

"You're not a homeless kitten for sale because there was no price when I got you and this is your home. You weren't really adopted because you exist from my DNA" Schrodinger replies with a big smile.

"Yay, I was a test tube cat" I replied sounding sarcastic and tired.

"Meow..."

Dam it I need to stop yawning! I thought to myself.

"I think someone's is in need of a little cat nap don't you think doctor?" Schrodinger says sounding careful.

"I guess I could finish my examination later" the doctor replies.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Weapon

"Come with me" Schrodinger says to me with a smile as he starts to walk across the room.

I sigh "huh."

More walking I think to myself, feeling as though I'm about to collapse out of exhaustion.

Schrodinger looks behind, "what's wrong?" he asks sounding worried?

"Is it because you have a tail and are not what you used to be or is it because all your friends and family are dead to you now?" Schrodinger questions.

I think to myself, wow way to just lay it on the table.

"Yes but no" I reply.

"Oh, now who doesn't make sense" Schrodinger relies with a cheeky grin.

"Are you too tired to walk anymore?"

I fall to the floor, landing on my bottom with my legs stretched out as though I ran a marathon. I nod to answer his question.

Schrodinger laughs softly as though a mother to a child being playful.  
"Wait here" he says to me as he walks away.

I lean back to lie down while closing my eyes for a moment. I start to think,

What has my life come to? This just has to be some weird dream, wait no I wouldn't have it in me to dream up such a weird looking man that has the occupation of a doctor. I'm so tired and I don't understand why. I felt fine before.

Suddenly I feel a pair of hands grasp my waist and pick me up. I open my eyes quickly to see the tree like captain.

"AH! Put me down!" I tell him.

"I thought you were too tired to walk?" Schrodinger replies to my cry.

"Yes but I wasn't expected to be picked up like a baby and held like a child" I reply.

"But you are a baby and a child at heart." Schrodinger says with a smile.

"I am not a baby, I am a soldier!" I shout back to him while the captain is still trying to hold on to me as I squirm around.

Laughter is surrounding the room.

I stop and look around. I begin to become red in the face of embarrassment as I see the whole room of soldiers smiling and laughing playfully at my tantrum. I turn to look back at Schrodinger who is standing there with a big smile.

"Are you finished?" he asks.

I look at him with complete embarrassment and shock.

"Ah..."

I can't even speak. I hang my head down and slightly nod.

"Well if you would be kind there captain please carry him." Schrodinger says to the captain in a joyful manner.

I get flicked around onto the back of the captain. Wow I think to myself a piggy back ride, how fun. I lay my head on his shoulders as we walk down many corridors to the control room. By the time we get there I've just about fallen asleep, for a big tree like captain he is very comfortable. I giggle to myself, well I'm up and I did want back up when he put me down when I met him.

"Wake up..." I hear a soft voice say to me.

I open my eyes a little bit to see Schrodinger looking at me with a smile. I close my eyes almost straight away.

"Meow"

I really have to stop yawning!

"Huh! Cute, but how is he going to help bring us victory?" a butch voices says in the background.

"Now, now Zorin. He is more powerful than you are lead to believe." the major replies.

"Powerful?" he is a cat boy!" replies the butch person.

I feel a hand on my neck as I am ripped of the captains back and held in the air. I open my eyes in shock. I am face to face with this female built like a gym junky with a funny looking eye. One eye is normal while the other eye is green but as thought the pupil looks like it was flattened. Like a soufflé that did not work. She has a tattoo looking mark on the side with the funny looking eye that starts at the top of her head and goes all down that side of her face and through her arm. I don't want to see if it goes down her pecks because they are too muscle looking for breasts.

"Meow" I yawned at her.

Stunned she dropped me and I hit the ground with a thud.

"OW! That hurt" I said to her.

She looks at me and then turns to the major standing across the room smiling.

"How is this a weapon? It is a boy with cat features! How is this thing going to help us in the destruction of England and the Hellsing organization?" she asks the major completely ignoring my comment to her.

"With Alucard out of the way, Hellsing should fall like the London bridge." she says to the major.

"Don't under estimate the Females of Hellsing." the Major responds in a darker voice.

I look to Schrodinger as to seek answers for what is happening. He looks at me and smiles, then turns back to the conversation this woman is having with the major. I try to understand but I can't. I have no idea what they are talking about. Apart from England and the London bridge song.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down."

Great now I've got that song stuck in my head.

"Sir Integra Wingate Helsing is the daughter of the great doctor Van Helsing of vampire hunters. With her knowledge and skills with weapons she is not to be taken lightly." the major says to Zorin.

I just hear the name of the woman the major described. I think to myself, I wonder if you can say her name three times fast without buggering it up.

"As for Seras Victoria, she is also someone who is not to be taken lightly. She has more power than you would think. She may have only been a vampire for a short while but she was a police woman before the famous Alucard turned her. She is very deadly with a gun and will obey an order given." the major points out to Zorin.

"Yes major" Zorin replies as she bows to the major.

"You are to ready a team and a zeppelin and be on your way to the Hellsing manner to destroy It." the major orders.

"But Sir what about the rest of England?" the doctor says.

A shiver goes from the top of my head to the end of my tail, I can't stand his voice, its way to creepy.

The major smiles as he answers the doctors question.

"As we get closer to England, send the troops down to begin our attack."


	5. Chapter 5: Zorin vs The Captain

I think to myself, these troops to what I have seen are worthless. They look absolutely pitiful. My thoughts are cut short when I see the weapon Zorin picks up.

My mouth is left wide open as she picks it up and walks past me. It was a death scythe!

"This is a real weapon, not some cat boy." she says with a cocky tone.

I give a look of shame. It's not my fault I am now like this.

"I need 700 men on my zeppelin in 30 min..."

Zorins order was cut short as she falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She turns around quickly to see what had happen, her face full of rage.

"YOU!" she yells.

"You really should watch were you are going Zorin." Schrodinger replies with a big grin.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FROM THE MOMENT I MET YOU!" she screams as she gets up and swings her scythe around trying to hit him.

Schrodinger steps back wildly dodging all of her attacks with a smile.

Her scythe was only hitting the floor, chairs and tables in the room when suddenly her scythe was caught. She looks to see what had caught it.

The captain had the caught the blade of the scythe, his hand starting to drip with deep red blood. I look amazed as there is no expression on what you could see of his face. His eyes turned a dark red as he clenched his hand tight and his strength had crinkled the blade of the scythe.

"Oh my, it looks like you need a new blade" Schrodinger says laughing at her.

The captain lets go of the crinkled scythe. His eyes start going back to normal and his hand still dripping with blood. Zorin give Schrodinger a look of cold death.

She turns away and finishes her order.

"I need 700 men on my zeppelin in 30 minutes, we will be heading out to kill everything in our way!" she yells the order, bouncing around the room loudly.

She looks at her crunched up scythe. "AND SOMEONE BRING ME A FUCKING WEAPON!" she screams.

The major walks out of the room smiling with the doctor and the captain following him.

"Ah my dear doctor, I think I need a nice strong cup of tea for this will be the last tea I am going to have in England." the major says to the doctor.

"Of course major, I will see to it right away." the Doctor replies sounding cheerful.

I look at Schrodinger and he looks at me.

"Well I guess it is time for us to follow out our mission." Schrodinger says in a playful mood smiling at me.

"Mission?" I asked.

"We weren't given a mission." I say to him.

"The major told me we are to go to Hellsing before everything is to happen and tell Sir Integra and the rest of London that the war is going to be happening soon. You were asleep when I was told this." Schrodinger responds laughing slightly.

"War?" I ask.

"Yes, war. The major loves war." he answers.

"But I died defending London. How can there be war when there was war when I died." I say back to him. Wow even I got a little lost saying that out loud I think to myself.

He blinks a few times and gives a look of confusion.

"Oh you still think it is 1974" he says smiling and looking less confused.

"It is right?" I asked.

"Oh no, see its 1990 march 16th" he answers.

"I WAS DEAD FOR 16 YEARS!" I yell back.

"No, no, no." he says shaking his head.

"You weren't dead for 16 years" he answers.

I give a sigh of relief but yet still a little confused.

"Only a day" he answers smiling.

I run up to him grabbing his collar!

"WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME!" I scream at him.

He holds his hands up like you would surrender.

"Calm down, you died we found you and the lovely doctor help remake you. You were in very bad condition when we found you." he says still smiling.

"Re... remade me? Does the doctor have a cat fetish or something? Why make me like this and what is with the major saying I'm more powerful than lead to believe?" I questioned him.

I loosen my grip, tears running down my face, remembering my friends and family.

"There, there. Everything will be ok." he says to me.

He gives me a hug as he says softly in my ear. "You are anywhere and everywhere."

My tears stop. He has changed what he has been saying. He was always saying I am everywhere and nowhere but now he says I am anywhere and everywhere. What the hell is that supposed to mean. He stops hugging me and steps back.

"Come along it is time for us to carry out our order and for you to me the great Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria." he says to me.


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

I start to follow him.

"How are we getting of this ship and to where ever the hell we are supposed to be going?" I ask.

Schrodinger doesn't ever turn to look at me. He gives of a gentle laugh as we walk into another room.

"Um... are you going to answer my question?" I say to him.

"Which one?" he replies.

"What do you mean which one? I asked you a question and you didn't answer it!"

"No, you asked me two questions. You asked, how are we getting of this ship and to where ever the hell we are supposed to be going and then you asked if I was going to answer your question. To my account..."

I cut him off. "I KNOW WHAT I BLOODY SAID!"

He holds his hands up again. "No need to yell" Schrodinger replies.

I give a sigh, makes you wonder... if you ever get an answer in this bloody place.

"Where are we going and how do we get there?" I ask him sounding calm and direct.

"We are going to one of Queen's many of dining rooms where she is to be having a meeting with Hellsing and the Iscariots organization." Schrodinger replies.

"Ok, how are we getting there?" I reply sounding annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID THEY GET HERE?" says a British voice.

I look around and see many of people in a dining room with the queen all sitting around a table. In shock I look to Schrodinger as he looks at me smiling.

"We are everywhere and nowhere so that makes us already here." he says to me.

My heart racing in confusion and shock. I sit down before I was to fall over.

I see a lady with very long hair and round glasses sitting at the front of the table. I also notice a few men sitting a part from each other down the sides of the huge table. There is a butler like man standing next the lady with glasses and the queen far behind the table. To the left and about 3 meters away from the table and people stand three people. A girl with blonde hair wearing a surprising short skirt and uniform. Like a police woman. Her weapon in hand and twice the size of her. She has very deep blue eyes. On her left stands a man with a brown pony tail so long it ends at his bottom. He has one eye covered and is wearing a (I love London) pink and yellow shirt. Hopefully not by his choice thus his figure so toned it's like it was body art or tattooed. On the girls right stands a man, eyes green and staring at us. Seriously it's like the man doesn't even have the ability to blink! He stands a little bit taller than the police girl. About 6 foot 5inch, black clothing and two swords crossed over sitting on his back.

"We are here on behalf of Millennium to give you a message from the major." Schrodinger says to the lady with glasses sitting at the front of the room.

"Ok, that's nice but how did you get past the bloody guards?" she questions.

"Oh them, they are no match for us." Schrodinger answers smiling.

As I stand up after analyzing the room weapons are pulled by the men sitting around the table. I put my hands up closing my eyes. Not again, I don't want to be shot and turned into something else by that doctor.

"Woah, don't shoot the messengers." Schrodinger says sounding joyful.

"Can we shoot the other one? She hasn't said anything!" a man says.

I open my eyes and appear on the table looking down at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL? I MAYBE A CAT BOY BUT I AM NOT A GIRL YOU IDIOT! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE BREASTS!?" I yell at the man.

His hand shaking as he drops his gun.

"H...h...how did you get there?" the man asks in a trembling voice.

I look down, and then to Schrodinger noticing he is at the other end of the room where I once was. I look back at the man and smile.

"I don't know." I replied to the man.

I feel a hand on my neck which lifts me up.

"N...eat" a dark voice says.

"Master!" says the police girl in a cheerful voice.

"Ah Alucard, what a surprise. The major thought you wouldn't be here." Schrodinger says.

"Yes I was quite busy but then I knew you would be here so I thought I should return and get this boy back to his master." Alucard replies.

"Boy! Who do you think you're calling a boy?" then man with the swords asks sounding offended.

"Uh... That would be you." Alucard said answering the man's question with a smile.

I notice the sound of the man with swords. That sounds like Sebastian. I feel the hand holding me let go and I thud to the table. I look up to see a man dressed in red and black with yellow glasses looking down at me smiling. He is wearing a very large red hat.

"Enough of this messing around!" yells the lady with glasses and long hair.

"Alucard kill them, that's an order and I don't care how!"

"YES MY MASTER!" Alucard replies sounding most violent.

"But our message?" Schrodinger asks.

Alucard pulls out a huge gun from his coat. Seriously where was he hiding it? He pulls the trigger and blows three quarters of Schrodinger's face apart. Schrodinger hits the floor with blood everywhere and bits of flesh scattered all over the walls. I stare at this in complete shock. Is this going to happen to me? Am I really going to die? Oh god I don't want to die. I close my eyes and yelp in panic!

"Meow!"

A dead silence fills the room.

"Did that boy just meow?" the lady says.

"Alucard, spare this creature." Orders the Queen.

I look up to see the end of the barrel of a gun. In shock I fall back.

"AH!"

I fall back onto the man who called me a girl. He falls of his chair as I fall into his lap and we both hit the ground with a thud.

(THUD!)

"Sir Penwood are you alright?" says the lady with glasses.

I look to notice his hands are on my bottom. I get up and race to the other side of the table.

"I am ok" replies Sir Penwood.

"You grabbed my bottom!" I yell at him.

"No, no I didn't mean to!" he says back sounding embarrassed.

I look to see Schrodinger is gone. Not a trace is left.

"Oh look, he is self-cleaning." Alucard says aloud laughing.

"And/or magical" The man with green eyes cuts in, grinning at the glare Alucard sends his way.

"Sir Integra, I want you to look after this creature, he carries power you can't imagine and is our only hope to end this war upon the filth that calls themselves Millennium." The Queen says to the lady in with glasses.

Oh so that's a Sir Integra something Helsing.

"Yes your majesty, your order will be fulfilled." Sir Integra says to the Queen.

"Seras get the cat thing and take her back to the mansion."

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" I yell at Sir Integra.

"Well to be honest you kind of do look like a cute girl" a soft voice says from behind.

I turn to see the police girl.

"Hello." the police girl says smiling and waving her hand at me.

With her height and my height I my eyes meet her giant breasts.

I can't help but stare at them. They are so big! Are they real? Does she have watermelons hiding in her bra?

"Umm..."

I poke her breasts softly to see if they deflate.

"Ummm... what are you doing to my master's chest?" says the man with the swords.

I can't even speak. It's like I'm hypnotized by the police woman's breasts. I feel a hand once again grab my neck. I know I am a cat boy but why must people insist on picking me up by the neck!

I find myself eye to eye with police girl. Oh she doesn't look happy.

"What are you doing to my breasts?" she asks in a stern voice and a very unpleased face.

I smile. "Testing." I replied.

"Testing what?"

Oh think of something good! "Ah... so what is their name?"

"WHAT!" the police girl replies I aloud tone.

"Ah, I mean what is your name?" I reply swiftly.

She doesn't answer me while laughter is made throughout the room.

I look to see even Sir Integra is giggling. I notice everyone is smiling and laughing except the police girl.

"That's one cat boy with balls of steel!" a man says aloud.

"Yeah what a character" another man says.

"Huh, even I didn't do that when she turned Me." says the man with swords.

"Alucard, please take the cat." Sir Integra asks.

I close my eyes. Out of all people why was the red hat, mad man, killer asked. Well I am going to be dead very soon. I feel his cold hands grab me around the waist. I feel myself being held like a child.

I open my eyes to see Alucard looking at me and smiling. Oh where is the candy like in the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel. I close my eyes again waiting to be eaten or shot. I feel a hand rub my stomach very softly.

"Aww, such a delicate creature."

I look to see Alucard rubbing my belly like a master would their cat. His smile was unsettling.

"Master what are you doing?" asks the police girl.

"Just like most creatures, they are harmless unless provoked. He may be just as powerful as me but he is still a cat."

Stunned to see her master so calm.

 **A/N: The writer of this story and I would like to know what you think of the story so far; if you like it please review, if you dont review anyway but please no flames**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends together again

"We are fucking vampires and should eat the darn thing!" the man with swords yells as he starts to walk up to Alucard.

He is stopped by the police girl.

"No!"

The police girls eye go blood red as she is standing in front of this man.

"We may be vampire but we are still British and we will act like it in front of her Majesty!" she says to the man.

"Now as your master Sebastian I will not ask but tell you to stand down!"

Stunned, Sebastian stops and stands in front of the police girl looking through her.

"After my best friend which to me was the only family I had died and you give me immortality to bear this pain and here you tell me not to kill this pathetic creature!" Sebastian responds to his master.

I look across to see this man shred a tear while trying to be strong.

"I know it hurts but get over it!" the police girl says to him.

"Sebastian..." I say softly.

Sebastian looks to me.

"What!" he says.

I look to him and smile.

"One of them" I say to him trying not to smile.

He gives me a stare of shock.

"No, it couldn't be!" he says out loud in shock.

"Santa's new toy the rocket. Is that what hit you?" I ask.

He gives a nod and with great speed he shoves Seras out the way like she was a child. Being pushed with great force Seras goes flying and bowls over Sir Penwood.

Sebastian runs up to Alucard holding me.

"Oh my god is that really you?" he asks.

I give him a look of happiness as I nod.

"Wow you look different." he says smiling.

"Yeah you have changed a bit too." I smile back.

"Yeah not much thought, unlike you. Did you get captured and turned in a madman's fetish! Look at these ears, do they come of?" he asks as he pulls my ears.

"Ouch! Of course they don't you bloody looney!" I snap back at him.

"Have you looked in a mirror yourself?" I ask

"Yeah I can't." he replies.

I start to giggle, "Still scared of your reflection."

His hands grab my collar.

"I can't because I'm a bloody vampire!" he says back shaking me around.

"You're an idiot!" Alucard says aloud.

He stops shaking me as we both look up at him.

"What?" Sebastian asks.

"Of course you could look into a mirror and see your reflection. No reflection is only in the movies! I was sure the police girl would've told you." Alucard says.

Sebastian looks back to Seras with an unhappy look.

Seras, trying to get up from being launched smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Whops, I forgot." she says to Sebastian.

I start to laugh at what is going on.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Adjourned

"Alucard."

"Yes my master" Alucard answers to Sir Integra

"Take the darn cat back to the mansion and let's be done with this night." orders Sir Integra.

Before Alucard could speak, the butler interjects.

"But ma'am, if we put the cat in the car with us when I drive us back home. Seras and Alucard can make find a way to stop the Nazi's attack since we didn't hear what they had to say." says the butler.

"What message?" asks Sir Integra.

"Exactly" replies the butler.

Sir Integra looks at me.

"You there, what was the message you were to bring us." She asks.

I look around to see everyone looking at me. "Umm... I don't know." I replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

I felt more afraid of her then the mad man that pulls guns from whose knows where.

"I don't know." I responded.

"I am just the messenger of the messenger which carries the message and forgot to tell me the message." I said to her.

That should shut her up and stop asking me questions.

"Uh... Walter did you understand that?" she asks the butler next to her.

Walter must be the name of the butler. Explains his funny looking get up.

"Of course I did Sir. It seems he was not informed of the message that was going to be given to us and because he is also a messenger he should have had a message but doesn't therefore he is a messenger without a message." Walter says to Sir Integra.

"...right. Well put her in the car and let's be off."

"For the last bloody time I am not a girl!" I said to her in an unhappy mood!

"Are you sure? You weren't a cat either and look at you now." Sebastian says to me smiling.

I give him a stern look.

"You can borrow my cloths if you wish to change." Seras says in a playful mood.

I look at her smile. "No its fine, I don't like to wear stretched out cloths." I say back smiling.

"What do you mean stretched?" Shocked Seras asked.

I shake my head. "Never mind."

Alucard puts me down and I walk to the butler and Sir Integra.

"Calm it down and it doesn't fall over, amazing" says Alucard smiling.

I look back to see his smile and trip over. I fall to the ground landing with my bottom in left up and face down.

I make a muffled cry after my face met the floor. "Ouch"

Sigh, "never mind." says Alucard.

"Sir Penwood why are you still down on the ground?" Seras asks trying not to laugh.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Sir Penwood asks trying to help me up. I feel a hand touch my hips and slightly my bottom. My head shoots up.

"AH!"

I get up quick as lightning! "Stop touching my bottom!" I yell at him.

Constant screams fill the room.

Sir Integra lets out a sigh as she puts her hand over her forehead.

"I didn't mean to touch your lower half." Sir Penwood says apologetic.

"Lower half nothing! You still think I'm a girl and that doesn't give you right to touch my bottom!" I reply in anger!

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around to see the butler.

"Don't mind Sir Penwood, he means you no harm."

I look at him as a rumble noise it's made.

(Gurgle)

I hold a hand to my stomach.

"It looks like someone must be hungry, let us go to the car and when we get home I will get some nice milk for you." says the butler smiling.

Yay, my hunger will be fixed by a liquid and milk of all things.

"Ha-ha, that's a great one Walter." Sebastian says aloud laughing.

"While you're at it I would like a cookie!" Sebastian says to Walter sarcastically.

(Wack)

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sebastian asked after just being slapped across the head by Seras.

"Don't be rude! You don't know when that cat boy has eaten last, he could be starving." Seras says to Sebastian with eyes closed and a straight face.

"I ate about 16 years ago." I replied quietly.

My voice was not herd, as we begin walking out the door to go through the corridors of the Queens castle. My stomach still rumbling I see a plate of cookies on a table. Oh how I want one of those cookies! They look so yummy.

(Grumble)

I sigh as I keep walking. I feel a finger tap me on the shoulder. I turn to see the police girl.

"Here you go." she says handing me a cookie.

"Where did you get that?" I ask taking the cookie.

"Over there." she responded pointing at the table with the plate of cookies smiling.

Smiling back I thank her and turn back holding the cookie. It was a dark rich rum and raisin cookie with icing sugar on top.

I look at Sebastian as I go to take a bite smiling in a way to say (neh, neh I have a cookie and you don't). While looking at him I go to take a bite.

(Crunch)

"Ow!" in pain I look down to see no cookie!

Where did the cookie go?

I look around to see the butler next to me with the cookie in his hand.

"Little cats shouldn't eat cookies before dinner." he says giving the cookie to the guard at the front door.

Great now I have a dinner time.

The butler opens the car door for Sir Integra.

I go to get in the car after her but the butler puts his hand out to stop me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Wait here for a moment." he says in a calm full way as he walks to the boot of the car.

Now what, a blanket so I don't put cat fur on the seats?

I slap my hand to my head in disbelieve. The butler comes back with a small blanket and puts it on the seat next to Sir Integra.

"There you go, now you may sit but only on the blanket, we wouldn't want unwanted fur on the seats." the butler says to me.

Yes because I was going to sit under the blanket and of course we don't want fur that we don't want on the seats. Wow the English language would have to be the only language that has multiply ways of repeating it's self without saying the same words over again.

I get in the car and sit on the blanket. The butler soon gets in and starts the car.

"Walter take me home." Sir Integra orders sounding tired.

"And me." I say quickly after.

Sir Integra looks at me with a glare.

"You don't have a home." she says.

Great now I really am homeless kitten. How I miss my father.

I look down as my eyes begin to water as I sob and my stomach grumbles.

"What's wrong now?" Sir Integra asks.

"Nothing" I sob.

"Good, Walter double it, I don't want to listen to a crying boy cat thing in the car forever." Sir Integra orders.

I sit and feel the tears run down my cheek. Why does she hate me so much? Why did my Cat father leave and not come back for me? Why? Questions flow through my head as I look out the window. Oh great now it's raining. I shiver as I begin to feel cold.

a jacket is put over me. I lift my head up so see that Sir Integra has taken of her jacket and put it around me.

"Why?" I ask. Looking at her with tear filled eyes.

"Why what?" she asks

Great and yet another place that answers questions with questions.

"Why did you put the jacket on me?" I ask.

"You were cold weren't you?" she replies.

I nod my head as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well the jacket will take some of the chill away. Seriously your major couldn't care too much about you if you are a boy and in shorts while we are in winter."

"Why do you hate me?" I ask

"What? I don't... you ask too many question, I see I will have to set a rule that you can only ask three questions a day." she says quickly.

"Why only three?" I ask.

"Ok no more questions. You have asked enough and we are almost home. You can have some food and then bed."

But where am I supposed to sleep? Oh wait I shouldn't ask that because that would be breaking a rule that doesn't exists. Maybe she just doesn't have a question to answer my question.

I nod my head as I sit back in my seat looking out the window to watch the rain.


	9. Chapter 9: New Home

My eyes start to close due to fatigue but open quickly as the car slows down to a stop. I turn my head to see that the door next to Sir Integra opens.

"Thank you Walter." Sir Integra says as she gets out the car.

I move along the seats towards the open door. i stop as i get to the door.

It's still raining, I don't like this!

"Problem?" the butler asks.

I nod to answer him as I point to the sky.

"Oh, the rain is your problem. Yes, that will cause a problem for you now won't it." Walter says smiling.

"Can I have something that will protect me from the rain?" i ask.

"You already have something." Walter replies back to me.

I give a look of confusion when I realize I am wearing Sir Integra's jacket still.

I slide the jacket up a bit to cover my head as i step out of the car and stand to the side while Walter closes the car door.

I follow him up the steps of the Hellsing mansion as the doors open.

"Where is Sir Integra?" I ask.

Not even looking at me Walter answers my question. "No need to worry about Sir Integra thus it is my duty to get you some food and find somewhere suitable for you to rest."

I look back to the closing doors to notice it had stopped raining.

Bloody hell! Why does it stop now?

"Miss Victoria, could you please gather some pillows and a blanket for our guest." Walter says.

I turn to see Seras walking down the left side of the twin stair well based within the hall as you walk through the front door.

"He can sleep with me I don't mind. After all she is just a cat." Seras says with a cheeky grin.

"I am not a girl!" I yell once again.

Does nobody see that I am a male! This is bloody ridiculous!

Seras gives sends me a wink to go with her cheeky smile.

"I know I am just teasing." she says as she reaches the last step.

My face goes from mad to embarrass as I just walked straight into that.

Walter lets a slight chuckle, "very well Miss Victoria. I will leave our guest into your hands for the night. Happy sleeping." Walter says giving a smile at us as he starts to climb the stairs.

I look to Seras as my belly grumbles.

"Ha-ha, I guess Walter hasn't fed you yet." Seras says smiling.

Fed? I am aware I am a cat boy but fed.

I nod and smile as I let her have that one.

"Follow me into the kitchen and I will find something for you." Seras says as she opens a sliding door to another room.

We walk through a couple of rooms filled with very expensive furniture and paintings of Sir Integra. Not all of the paintings are of her though. There are a few paintings of others.

I guess these are family portraits. Wow, it's like walking through rooms picking up clues to put together to make someone's life.

We finally reach the kitchen. Huge and equipped with everything you would ever need within a kitchen.

"Hmm... I can't give you cat food because we don't have any." Seras says laughing to herself.

I look at her with slight annoyance eyes.

"How about some nice chocolate cookies?" Seras asks.

My ears pricked up to the sound of cookies and while my eyes widened to the sight of the packet that Seras was holding.

"Yes please!" I said in a loud and excited tone.

I ran up to her ready to receive the packet of cookies but instead of getting them Seras held onto them and started to walk out the door.

Is she teasing me again? I am so hungry and i want those cookies. Why is she leaving with them? She can't eat them, she is a vampire!

My eyes started to water as I gave a look of disbelieve. a small sob came out of me mouth.

Seras turned around to see me basically crying.

"What's the matter?" she asks sounding concerned.

"I...I...I want the cookies and you, you are not giving me any." I reply sobbing like a child.

Seras begins to laugh. "I am going to give them to you silly; I thought you would rather eat them in my bed under blankets due to how cold it is." Seras says grabbing my hand.

I look up to her with tears and give a slight smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, now come on or you will catch a cold." Seras answers.

She grips my hand tightly and we walk out of the kitchen towards her room.

Wow, I really thought she was teasing me. Why is she being so nice? I thought she didn't like me. Well I guess I can now say I've been invited to be in a hot girl's bed. Even if it did take my life I guess I got there ha-ha.

I smile as we reach her room.

It's so dark! Surely she doesn't expect me to see in the dark.

Seras puts her hand around the side of the door and flicks a switch. The light turns on.

Oh god, it's like being flash banged.

When my eyes stopped burring I noticed her room consisted of two beds, a cupboard and some tables and chairs. That was all. The beds looked to have a bottom and a top with a button on the side of each bed. One was closed and the other open. The one open had clean bright white sheets and a pillow.

"Come, the open one is mine." Seras says looking down at me.

"Oh, ok." I say.

I make my way to the bed and look at in slight confusion.

Does she want me to have her bed or is she sleeping in it? Does she want me to sleep with her?

Seras opens the sheets.

"Quick in you get, here is your cookies. Make yourself comfortable." Seras says handing me the cookies.

I take of my shoes and the jacket Sir Integra put on me and put neatly put them next to the table close by the bed. I then get into the bed and sit upright and begin to open the packet of cookies. The smell of the rich chocolate mixed with the hunger pains is overwhelming. I smile as I take out the perfect round shaped cookie when I notice Seras was starting to undress. In shock I made a squeak noise which caused Seras to turn around. As fast as she turns I put my hands over my eyes.

Oh my god. Is this really happening and what the hell was with that squeak? Well at least I didn't meow.

My hands were pulled down by another set of hands.

"It's ok; I'm not embarrassed if you see me change. Nothing to cover your eyes about, I'm sure you have seen plenty of nude people." Seras says.

I open my eyes to see her dressed in a long shirt.

I smile to give an impression of gladness.

"Meow!" I say as I smile.

My smile disappears as I realized I just meowed.

"Ha-ha, cute." Seras says as she hops into the bed.

My heart starts to race. Okay I am in the same bed as a half-naked hot blonde. Am I dead? Oh wait no that already happened and she is already dead. Ironic I am sleeping with an alive dead girl.

Still sitting eating the cookies with my racing heart going a mile an hour i feel a pair of hands wrap around my stomach. I look down to see Seras hugging me as a girl a pillow or stuff toy. To my amazement she wasn't asleep.

Her hands go up and take away my cookies. She puts them on the table just next to the bed.

"Sleep time. You can finish the rest of in the morning." Seras says with a smile.

I try to lay my head down but there is only one pillow and Seras is using it.

"Umm... where am I supposed to lie?" I ask.

"Oh, ha-ha." Seras laughs as she sits up still hogging the pillow.

After moving around a bit i find myself lying between her legs with my head lying neatly on her stomach.

"Comfortable?" She asks softly brushing her hand through my hair.

I give a slight nod to answer her question as my eyes start to close.

"Good, I hope you sleep well." Seras says in a sweet and calm voice and she turn of the light via a switch next to the bed in arm length distance.

For a vampire she is so comfortable. I can't believe she is letting me sleep in the same bed as her. Only if I knew these people in my previous life. They are so kind to me however I do miss Schrodinger.


	10. Chapter 10: Return of Schrodinger

As I lie there cuddled into Seras' stomach I hear a noise coming from down stairs. I sit up slowly so I don't wake Seras and get out of the bed to go and investigate the noise.

I make my way down stairs to the kitchen area. What could be down here? Maybe it is Walter making food? I try to think of things that aren't scary to ease my troubled mind. I open the door slowly to see a shadow at the kitchen fridge.

"Ah... excuse me?" I whisper.

A head pops up. In shock I realize it was Schrodinger.

"Good morning." he says smiling holding a slice of cake.

"Um... you're dead. I saw you get shot and well, have no head afterwards." I say still shocked to see him.

He begins to laugh, "You can't kill what is everywhere and nowhere, surely you have learned that by now." he says as he picks at the cake leaning on the bench.

"But, but..." my eyes begin to water a little in happiness to see he wasn't dead.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head, "nothing." I say smiling back.

"Good work on infiltrating Sir Integra's mansion and getting close to them. The major will be proud." Schrodinger says smiling as he puts another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Well it was rather simple since you fucking died and left me there by myself!" I say trying to control my voice so I don't wake anybody.

Schrodinger raises his hands up to shoulder length. "Woah, nothing to get mad about. It was all part of the plan by the major." he says keeping a smile.

"Would you like some of this cake?" he asks to change the subject.

"It's really good."

I give him a glare, "no I don't want some bloody cake!" I respond.

"Ok, well just so you're aware, I recommend you leave the house because if I recall correctly Zorin was supposed to launch an attack on the Hellsing mansion." Schrodinger says as he finishes of what was left of the cake.

"Oh my god, how am I supposed to get out? I don't even know where I am." I say in response.

"You are everywhere and nowhere." he says back smiling.

Wow, should have known you were going to say that.

"Should I tell Sir Integra?" i ask.

"Why?" Schrodinger says giggling.

"So then she can leave the house?" I say back.

"You can but I would be kind of hard since I already have." Schrodinger claims.

"How can you already have told her when there would have been a gunshot since she hates you and the car is still..." I look to the window to point out her car was still there when I realize it wasn't.

"Um... why is the car gone?" I ask.

"I left a note in her room letting her know that there will be an attack on her house and it is recommended that she not be here to see it out." Schrodinger says smiling.

"Oh, that explains the no car and no gun shot. Did you say it was from you?" I ask.

"What are you mad?" he says back.

I look at him with a smile. "YES!" I say in the most straight forward tone I could trying not to laugh.

He smiles and gives me a hug.

"Please leave I wouldn't want you to get hurt." he says smiling.

"No I cant I have to let Seras know so she can do something about It." I say to Schrodinger smiling back at him.

Loud footsteps come down from the stairs as Sebastian runs into the kitchen.

"I thought I heard voices and what the bloody hell is he doing here?" Sebastian says in a loud voice.

Not much longer after he asks that Seras runs into the kitchen as well.

"What is going on here?" she asks sounding tired and annoyed.

Guess she is one of those people who don't like to be woken up by others. That or she is grumpy in the mornings.

"Um..." I couldn't seem to get a word out with being put on the stop like I was.

I notice Schrodinger couldn't take his eyes of Seras. Seras looks at Schrodinger with slight confusion.

"Aren't you dead?" she asks.

Before he could answer Sebastian cut in, "apparently not but I can fix that." he says drawing a sword.

"No I am not dead, same as I not alive. I am everywhere and nowhere." he says smiling at all of us.

Seras makes her way to me and steps in front of me to shield me from him. Like a mother shielding her son.

Why is she standing in front of me? Not like I am any danger.

"Don't kill him, he is here to help. Zorin is coming to attack the mansion." i say to Seras.

She looks at Sebastian and tells him to put away his sword go wake up Alucard.

"Do I have to go wake up that red coated dickhead?" Sebastian pouts putting away his sword.

"Yes now go and wake master!" Seras orders.

"Fine!" Sebastian grumbles as he walks off.

Seras looks to Schrodinger.

"Now, how long do we have till that bitch gets here?" Seras asks.

Before Schrodinger could answer a loud explosion was made from the front yard.

"About now." Schrodinger says smiling.

Seras glares at Schrodinger then grabs me by the hand as we run back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11: Let The Fireworks Begin

Explosions echo throughout the walls of the mansion as we reach Sera's room.

"Grab my gun and all the ammo you can carry under the bed." she says making her way to the cupboard.

"Ok and what do you need at the cupboard?" I ask back.

"I need to change?" she says stripping down and changing into her Hellsing uniform.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to wreck my only pajamas." she said trying to keep a straight face.

I give a nod and turn to find her gun. I try to pick it up but it is too heavy.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you wouldn't be able to pick that up." she says laughing at me trying to pick up the weapon.

I move to the side as she grabs and loads her weapon. The thing was massive. It was like someone thought it would be a good idea to just use the barrel of a tank and make that their sniper rifle!

Seras finishes getting ready when the pony tailed man with an eye patch from the hall that stood next to Sebastian and Seras comes running in.

"Seras, what is happening?" he asks.

"Mr. Bernadotte please calm yourself down. It is just an attack on the mansion. I'm sure we can all handle it." Seras says to him with a smile.

The man was French and reminded me of my captain before I died the first time.

"Of course, why am I worrying when we have you here my lovely Seras." the French man said trying to sound romantic.

"Maybe you're worried because you're not immortal and there are things that are coming to kill you." I cut in.

The French man walks up to me and looks down.

"And who are you?" he asks.

Seras cuts in, "it doesn't matter Mr. Bernadotte, you need to get upstairs and get your men ready."

"Of course Seras, just promise me you won't die and come back to me my sweet." the French man says.

"Just go!" Seras says pointing at the door.

Just as the French man left Sebastian walks in the room with a letter.

"What now?" Seras says sounding annoyed.

"Well I have bad news and good news." Sebastian says to Seras.

"Ok, what's the bad news?" Seras asks.

"Well, Alucard has left so he won't be here to help." Sebastian says.

I could see Seras wanted to stand and scream and swear but remained calm.

"Ok, well what's the good news?" she asks.

Sebastian gives a slight smile, "I never had to wake him up." he says.

(WACK)

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sebastian asks.

"You know why." Seras says after hitting him with the barrel of her gun.

"Was the barrel of the gun necessary?" Sebastian asks rubbing his head.

"Yup, now make your way to Mr. Bernadotte and help out the Wild Geese." Seras says as we start walking out of the room.

"Oh, really? Do I have to?" Sebastian asks pouting.

"What is wrong with Wild Geese?" Seras asks.

"Nothing wrong with them it's the dumbass that leads them." Sebastian answers.

"What's wrong with Mr. Bernadotte?" Seras asks sounding interested.

Sebastian holds out a closed hand and as he lists the things he believes is wrong he puts up a finger to keep count.

"One, he smells." Sebastian says.

"That is because he is a mercenary." Seras says.

"No it is because he is French!" Sebastian says back to Seras.

"Anything else?" Seras asks.

"He smokes." Sebastian says holding up two fingers.

"Sebastian, Sir Integra smokes, plus Mr. Bernadotte is trying to quit. Plus you're a vampire and smoke doesn't affect us you nimrod. "Seras says back to him.

"Yeah, but Sir Integra at least has a higher testosterone then 'Captain Bernadotte' by smoking cigars with real fucking tobacco in them." Sebastian says back to Seras.

I cut in still noticing Sebastian is counting with his fingers. "Are you having trouble counting or are you just trying to show you're working out?" I ask him trying not to laugh.

"Right, fuck it! He is the messenger cat boy; he can go and help captain stain snail and his flock of loonies!" Sebastian says walking the opposite direction to me and Seras at the top of the twin stairs.

"Where are you going?" Seras orders.

"To snipe!" Sebastian shouts back.

"How the fuck can you snipe when you don't shoot guns!" Seras yells back.

"Wait and see." Sebastian says disappearing in the distance.

"Miss Victoria, they have broken through the left wall on the third floor and the captain is pinned down in the study room." a soldier said.

Where the fuck did he come from? Wait third floor? How many bloody floors are in this bloody place?

"Thank you. I will go help Mr. Bernadotte." Seras says as she starts to run down the hallway towards the third floor.

I look at the soldier and he looks back at me.

"Are you a cat?" he asks sounding confused.

"Uh...meow." I said as I started to run after Seras to escape the conversation.


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescue

We pass through to the third floor. Wow I am so over running and keeping up with a vampire is more difficult than I thought.

"Are you ok up there?" Seras asks while running.

"Yes, thanks for the piggy back." I replied.

Seras smiles and keeps running. Gun fire and screaming is spread throughout the mansion so it was rather easy to find the right pathways to take. Seras stops in front of a closed wooden door.

"Down you get, running is over for now." she says.

"For now?" I asked.

"Yes, now the real fight is about to happen." Seras says with a concerned face.

Oh great, fighting is always fun when you have no weapon.

"Do me a favor." Seras says looking down at me.

"What?" I ask a little concerned.

"Don't die." Seras says smiling.

"I don't want to sound all cocky or anything but I don't think it is possible for me to." I reply giggling a little.

Seras kicks the door in and on the long narrow hallway stands about 25 Nazi Vampires gunning down and being slightly gunned down by Mr. Bernadotte and the small team he has with him.

"AH..." screams Seras as she swings her weapons up and begins to fire.

The sound of the shots are extremely loud and the shells that are dropping are the size of your television set.

Holly crap! Those bullets are bloody massive! No wonder I couldn't pick the gun up or the ammo.

Seras makes her way down the hallway firing away but her gun jams and instead of throwing it to the floor as the vampire Nazi's rush her she begins to swing the gun like a baseball bat.

"I wonder how many home runs she could make?" a voice says coming from behind me.

I turn to see Schrodinger leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, amazing strength isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes but you do relies that Zorin is dead on your tail." he says fading away.

"Wait what..." I say very confused when a hand comes out of nowhere and hits me square in the right cheek.

I fall into the wall and slide down to a knee as I lift my head to see Zorin standing there with another 60 Nazi vampires which looked very hungry. In fright of seeing the butch woman I fell onto my backside and began to move towards the direction Seras went.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Zorin says.

Still in fright all that could escape my mouth was a small meow noise.

"Meow..."

"Ha-ha-ha and this is supposed to be an ultimate weapon?" Zorin says slowly walking towards me laughing.

"Let's see how you fair against this!" Zorin says yelling as she slams her tattooed hand to the wall and shadow looking markings spread through the whole building.

Everything is so dark. Where did everyone go?

I get up not being able to see anyone.

"Seras!" I yell.

"Where are you? Can anybody see or hear me?" I yell rapidly turning around to see the entire hallway.

I can't even see Zorin. Yay did I win, no that would be stupid because I don't think she would die from hitting the wall. Am I using so weird ass power I didn't know I have?

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain go through my stomach. Eyes wide open from the shock of pain I look down to see knowing except blood.

Why, why am I bleeding but I can't see anyone, anything and no wounds. Ouch, this really hurts. Am I going to die, oh Seras... Schrodinger... Someone help.

I fall to my knees as I hear someone shout my name.

I look around but can't see anyone. All I see is this dark hallway and blood.

(BANG!)

A loud shot echoed out through the hallway followed by a whistling noise followed by a scream.

I look up to try and see where and the room starts to clear up.

I see my wound which is a whole made by Zorin's scythe being put through my stomach.

The pain is extreme as the scythe is ripped back out of my stomach due to her tattooed arm being shot. With a blink of an eye I find myself been picked up and being carried to the other end of the hallway away from Zorin.

"That's right you bitch! Fucking snipe!" Sebastian yells.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Seras asks.

"Walter made it for me." Sebastian says laughing.

"You vampire scum!" Zorin yells at Sebastian while pulling out the samurai sword that was fired by Sebastian's weapon.

Sebastian pokes out his tongue and gives the one fingered salute.

I open my eyes to see I am being carried on Mr. Bernadotte's back.

"Don't worry little one, I will have you back to my Miss Seras Victoria in no time." Mr. Bernadotte says breathing heavy because he is also wounded.

Why is he breathing heavy? I don't weigh much.

Gun shots are fired at myself and Mr. Bernadotte as he tries to get us back to Seras.

Nazi vampires are falling to the floor at his feet, dead with missing limbs and or no head.

"Give me that!" Zorin screams as she takes a weapon from one of the Nazi vampires and starts firing.

I feel a couple of bullets hit me in the shoulder which causes me to cry out in pain when I hear the weapon empty.

"What's the matter? Go no more rounds left?" Mr. Bernadotte screams back to Zorin.

"Shut up you pathetic frog!" Zorin Screams back.

"Croak, croak, croak." Mr. Bernadotte says to add insult to Zorin.

With gun fire still going and Seras and Sebastian trying to keep Mr. Bernadotte in the clear while he tries to get me back a Nazi vampire gets a luck shot and hits Mr. Bernadotte in the back of the knee. He falls to the ground and I roll over his head and a couple of meters away from him looking at Zorins direction.

Mr. Bernadotte screams in pain and crawls to me to protect me.

"Don't worry, I got you." he screams.

I noticed that Zorin has her scythe in hand and is standing over Mr. Bernadotte.

I try to scream to let him know but only blood comes out.

"Croak on this Frenchie!" Zorin Screams holding her scythe up and slams it down through his back and out of his stomach.


	13. Chapter 13: Death of a Captain

A silence falls throughout the Hellsing mansion. I look at Mr. Bernadott with tears rolling down my checks and blood leaking from my body.

"Whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Zorin says smiling as she rips the scythe out of the captain.

A scream of pain and and suffering escapes Mr. Bernadott.

Zorin stands above the captain and looks at me with a smile.

I use all my strangth the move away from her but it is no use.

why cant I move? Its like i am paralized. if i dont move she is sure to end me.

"now, its your turn to die!" Zorin yells as she points the end of her weapon at me.

i close my eyes waiting to feel the the horrible pain of her scythe.

"you first bitch!" A loud scream comes out.

i open my eyes to see Zorin being pushed back by rapid punches.

"A...Sebastian...?" i small whisper escapes my mouth as i feel like im about to pass out.

"ha-ha, you think you can hurt me vampire boy!" Zorin says absorbing all the hits Sebastian in throwing.

"What are you doing?" Seras screams to Sebastian.

"im creating a distraction!" Sebastian yells back.

Seras runs over to Mr. Bernadott.

"Mr. Bernadott can you hear me? please speak." Seras says crying for her friend.

"Se... Seras..." Mr. Bernadott whispers while being held up in Seras's lap.

"Yes?" Seras repsonds still crying.

"do.. dont cry. there is nothing to cry about. i am finished and you need to take out that bitch for us all. dont let people say that the wild guees and the vampire's of hellsing die crying and pissing themselves like little schoolgirls. it is all up to you Seras." Mr. Bernadott says getting more silent as he finishes his sentance.

"no... no... you cant die. please dont die!" Seras screams as the she feels the pulse of Mr. Bernadott fade to nothing.

How are we going to win now? i cant move, Sebastian is now getting the vampire knocked out of him by that overpowering bitch, the captain is dead and most of his army are either dead as well or just about there. Seras is unable to do anything at the moment and Schrodinger is gone! How are we suppose to win!

"You know she does have a weakness?" A soft voice says.

i look to my left to see Schrodinger sitting crossed legged next to me.

"how can we do anything, we are all fucked!" i yell as loud as i can at him in fear and pain.

"thats some language coming from such a child. use your head! its not hard to do things for yourself. i wont be here to help you all the time." Schrodinger says in a very unpleasent mood.

Thats not like him to sound so serious.

"i hate her just as much as you and i would love to see someone shut her up but none of you can do it on your own. that is your weakness." He says still being serious.

"then how can we do anything if we cant get up?" i ask.

Schrodinger looks down and gives me a smile. "monkey see monkey do." he says before fading away.

the hell does that mean? oh wait he is alway saying what doesnt exist cant die and that your are everywhere and nowhere. she uses mind tricks to take the advantage and therefore i should.

Sebastian hits the floor battered and brused.

"is this all what hellsing has to offer? a snail, a boy vampire, a little schoolgirl and a cat!" Zorin says laughing while kicking Sebastian down the hallway towards Seras and me.

Seras gets up and races towards Zorin in complete anger.

"i will kill you!" she screams throwing punchies at Zorin.

"oh how cute, your playing tag." Zorin says doudging all the attacks.

"Seras look out!" Sebastian shouts as he gets to his knees.

Seras stops for a moment to register what Sebastian had yelled out and with a blink of an eye Zorin waves her scythe up and cuts of Seras's left arm.

A deadly scream echos throughout of the hellsing mansion followed by another one as Zorins forces her scythe into the middle of Seras's back.

"No!" Sebastian screams as he watches his master fall to her knees to nazi scum.

"look at those eyes... those innocent blue eyes." Zorin says with a smile as she measures up her scythe to Seras's light blue eyes.

"Stop!" Sebastian screams as he trys to get up but doesnt.

"say goodbye to them!" Zorin screams as she rips her scythe across the eyes of seras ripping them from their sockets with a deaffing scream bellowing throughout the hall.

Seras falls back and trys to crawl towards us. blood dripping from her eyes, arm and back.

"you Whore!" yells out some of the left over men from the wild guees as that begin to shoot at Zorin while Seras is try to excape.

i close my eyes. how can i help? i need to do something but what? i need a weapon. i knife, gun or something.

i open my eyes to see a gun and a knife in front of me. that wasnt there a moment ago. oh wait i am everywhere and nowhere but i am also everywhere and anywhere. Does this me i can think of things and i get them as though i traveled mentally to obtain what i want? I guess i figure it out later!

i grab the gun and start to fire at zorin aswel. Seras crawls to the bloody corpse of Mr. Bernadott.

"Mr. Bernadott i am sorry i failed." Seras says as she opens her mouth.

razor sharp teeth fill her mouth as she sinks them into the captain. in shock i see all of the blood from the room and around the captain be obsorbed into Seras.

Sebastian finds his feet and gets to me.

"come on furball, up you get." he says grabbing my arm and lifting me up.

Seras begins to change and Zorin looks displeased as she notices to the change happening to Seras.

"What is this? What is happening to her?" zorin yells in shock.

the moon hides behind the clounds of the cold night as Seras stands up. her cloths soaked in blood giving it a dark red look. her mouth dripping of blood. her eyes have regenerated to blood red and her arm is of a black and red shadow matter formed to be shaped to whatever she chooses.

a loud scream came from Seras as she arks her back making a bone crunching noise. I look in fear at what this innocent vampire was.  
"w-what has happened?" i say in shock.

I look at Sebastian and his face is frozen. Only slight mermers exit his mouth as he stands holding me in shock.

"M-master?" Sebastian mutters out softly.


	14. Chapter 14: Seras Vs Zorin

Seras turns her head looking at us with those blood red eyes and she gives a smile.

"Dont worry, this is the end of this fight, im proud of you Sebastian. Please stay back." Seras says softly to us with her innocent smile.

"Bitch! W-what did you do!" Zorin yells in anger.

Seras turns her head quickly to zorin and a few of her men behind her losing her smile.

"this has gone on long enough!" Seras says clentching her fist.

"Kill the vampire slag!" Zorin yells pointing at Seras as whats left of the nazi vampires charge at Seras.

Seras just stands there and with no sighn of movement the vampires fall into peices of body parts and with blood spray over the walls.

"I-I dont understand?" Zorin says shocked taking a few steps back.

Seras release a scream and charges at Zorin raising her hand as through to throw a punch. Zorin still slightly rattled throws back a punch clashing fists together. A gust of wind bellows the halls moving mine and Sebastians hair from the force of the clash. Both Seras a Zorin grunt, neither giving up or letting the other win.

"You wont win!" Zorin says stressing in the test of strength a starting to lose.

Zorin, about to lose uses her other hand and slams in into Seras's face trying to cause pain and put her control somewhere else. Pushing her head back Zorin starts to smile knowing its working but Seras opens her mouth exposing her razor sharp teeth and bites down on Zorins fingers.

Zorin's face goes from a victory smile to a worried look as Seras rips her head to the left ripping of Zorin's fingers.

"Ah!" Zorin screams as she feels her bones snap and tendens rip as she loses her fingers and steps back holding her hand.

"Y-ou bitch! How could you" Zorin looks up in pain to see Seras standing there holding her torn of bleeding fingers in her mouth like a dog to a bone.

Zorin starts to step back finally feeling the fear she tried to avoid from the nightmare standing infront of her.

"N-no this cant be. Your just a police girl!" Zorin screams in fear.

Seras frowns dropping the fingers from her mouth and dashes at Zorin. Frozen in fright Seras grabs Zorin's face and tilts it. Still in a mad dash down the hallway Seras places Zorin's head to the wall as she is running. Zorins face starts to melt and tare. Flesh and bone grind alone the wall leaving a blood stain alone the wall like a race track.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR HEAD BEING FUCKED WITH YOU BITCH!" Seras screams in anger as zorins face melts. Once zorins head has been taken down to half a skull Seras stops and shot puts her mangled courpse. Zorin's courpse hits the floor like a mangled slinky and slides a little.

Seras stands panting at the other end of the hallway.

"It's over." Sebastian says.

"yes your quite right." A small child like voice came from behind us.

I turn my head to see Schrodinger. I find it hard to smile but i struggle out one.

"y-your here." I manage to say.

"Here? Ive been here the whole time watching, Miss Seras Victoria has become a such a weapon." Schrodinger says and Sebastian drops me picking him up by his shirt in anger.

"You have been here the whole time you nazi furr ball!" Sebastian yells.

Schrodinger raises his hands, "hey calm down, the fight is over and your a little beat around the bush shall we say." Schroding says with a smile.

Sebastain grunt closing one eye and dropping Schordinger.

Schrodinger looks at me sadly. "you've been hit by bullets, no matter you will heal in due time. Bullets cant kill you." Schrodinger says with a chuckle leaning down to me with a smile.

I see he eyes turn away from me and glances behind. I turn my head to see Seras standing behind looking down at me. I stair into her dark cold eyes as she gives a small smile also leaning down.

"Are you ok?" she asks sounding a little concerned.

I give a nod and and stand up holding my arm.

"I'm not ok, not that anyone asked." Sebastian grunts.

"Well... it looks like you drank after all this time Police girl." A dark voice echo's through out the hallway.

Seras starts to smile. "Yes, yes i guess i did master." She says in a cheery voice.

"Great and now the red coated nitwit has finally arrived." Sebastian says annoyed.

I turn to Schrodinger, " Is this it? Is it over?" I asked.

He smiles and places his hands on his hips. "Oh no, you havent finished your life task just yet. Still much more to go." He says with a big smirk.

I let out a sigh as i notice he starts to fade away again.

"No! Please dont go.." I cry out as Seras puts her hand on my shoulder.

Schrodinger has gone again and I shed a tear.

"its ok, we will get through this." Seras says.

"Seras, Sir Integra needs you." Alucard's voice echos out with no sign of his body anywhere.

"Where the bloody hell are you?" Sebastian asks looking around to find him.

"Yes master." Seras replies and grabs me around the waist picking me up to her chest.

"Wha! What are you doing? Put me down." I say aloud being ignored.

Seras looks at Sebastian, "will you be ok?" she asks with a straight face.

Sebastian nods with a smile. "I will be fine master, take him and finish this fight. I will join in a moment." He says.

"What about us Sir?" a soft voice says.

Everyone turns to see two men of the Wild Guees still alive.

"dont worry about them, i will take care of it master." Sebastian says with a devilish smile as he licks his lips.

"What! Dont eat us!" Says the other man.

Seras and Sebastian chuckle. "I wasn't going to eat you." Sebastian says with a smile.

The men let a sigh of relief. Sebastian looks at me and Seras. "Dont you two have somewhere to be and Alucard i know your around here! I will find you!" Sebastian shouts aloud.

Alucard's laugh echo's the hallways.

"Be careful master." Sebastian says with a nod.

"Right." Seras says giving Sebastian a nod and gripping me tight.

She turns away and dashes forward aiming at a window.

"your not going to do what i think your going to do? Seras...?" I asked stairing at the window getting closer.

I look up quickly to her looking down at me and smiles.

"Afraid of heights?" She says with a small chuckle.

"No being afraid of heights is silly." I reply as she shiels my face from the window as we burst through it.

I feel a slight drop and close my eyes. "Afrid of falling however yes!" I scream in fear gripping onto her tight.

Seras's shadowed matter transforms into wings across her back as she being to start flapping them to keep a flight.

"Dont worry we will be on the ground soon." She says with a slight chuckle.

I open my eyes and see the destructive mess of London. Fire and crumbled buildings was all that was left of London.

This isn't so bad, I guess its just like jumping from a chopper or plane.

"There!" Seras says seeing sir Integra and diving down.

I let out a scream as we dive down to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15: Side Change

I open my eyes to see a group of people below us. Some were dressed like priests and Sir Integra standing next to a crashed car. We land on the ground with a loud thud and Seras puts me down standing ready to attack the men dressed like priests.

"Seras?" Integra says shocked to see her.

"Sir, are you alright?" Seras asks looking at the men.

I turn to see a cut above Sir Integra's eye with a blood trail leading down. Her hair a slight mess and her clothes dirty and ripped a little.

"My, my hasn't the little vampire grown." A man wearing glasses says with a small chuckle.

Seras stands straight and smiles. "Oh, yes i have." Seras replies scratching her head laughing.

"Who is this?" The man with glasses says getting close to me as I hide behind Sir Integra.

"No need to be afraid little one." The man says with a smile.

My god he is tall! Seras turns to me and takes my hand.

"Come on, this is father Anderson. He wont hurt you." Seras says dragging me closer to the man.

"Seras, what is left of the mansion?" Sir Integra asks as she puts a cigar in her mouth.

"Sir, it was completely destroyed." Seras replied.

"What of Mr. Bernadott? You drank him didnt you?" Sir Integra asked lighting her cigar.

A small giggle came out of Seras, "Y-yes I did."

"So you finally become a real vampire." Sir Integra responds.

"Father Anderson, What are we to do now?" A German voice came out from behind the tall priest.

"We have new orders now." Anderson replies.

"But father!"

"Shush Heinkel, we let them go." Anderson says turning to the german.

"But father Anderson, we have orders by Archbishop Maxwell to capture and take Sir Integra into custody." A small voice says.

"I know Yummi, but there is something about Maxwell's actions that dont sit right with me. From now we are on our own. Lead the way Sir Integra Windgate Hellsing. We will escort you." Anderson says standing close to Integra smiling.

"My, the three of you? Hardly an escort." Sir Integra says cheekily with a grin.

"Three? Oh no." Anderson says with a smile turning his head slightly behind him.

"Men of Iscariots!" Anderson shouts.

Over 100 men dressed like priests appear from the broken and burnt roof tops surrounding us. Seras looks up and steps back closer to Sir Integra grabbing my arm bring me back a few steps as well.

"All these men were to help capture me?" Sir Integra says with a smirk.

"Father Anderson, what about our orders!" Heinkel says rudely.

"We dont have any more orders. Maxwell has sacrificed us to the dogs of war. We help Hellsing now. Understand? That goes for you to Yummi." Father Anderson says abruptly standing tall in the slight shadows made by the burning car with the night smokey sky.

"I am glad to have you on the right side, Father Alexander Anderson." Sir Integra says smiling.

"We are palidens not rapists, we are happy to help. Maybe this might bite Maxwell in the ass like the little scum deserves. Its' time for a change of sides." Anderson says with a smile.

"Right!" Heinkel says turning to men yelling the new orders and encouraging them.

I tug on seras's shirt to get her attention as she looks down.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I don't understand what is happening. Are these guys on our side or is this a trap?" I ask quietly.

Before Seras could answer Sir Integra and Anderson had already started walking off and Yummi but in.

"No trap, but you are cute. What is your name?" She asks leaning down.

"Yummi! Shut up and leave him alone." Heinkel says walking past Seras and I grabbing Yummi's arms dragging her towards the direction we are heading to.

"I was just asking his name. Dont bite your tongue to hard, you clearly like him too. Your always mean to the ones you have a little crush for." Yummi Says with a smirk.

"Shut your pie hole!" Heinkel shouts walking as he and Yummi walk.

"we best be heading off too." Seras says smiling.

I give a nod as we start to walk through the dead burn streets. The wind starts to pick up as i begin to shiver forgeting i am still in shorts. I grab my arms to huddle for some warmth and i realised that my arm has healed. My arm? It's healed but it was never treated? How can it be healed? I know Schrodinger said you will heal quick but Sir Integra didn't even noticed my arm. Surely it didn't heal before we got to her. It was not even five minutes with how quick Seras was moving.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder from behind. I turn to see father Anderson.

"Are you cold my son? You are a neko boy aren't you?" Father Anderson asks smiling standing greatly taller.

I give a nod to frightened to say anything knowing nothing about him.

He smiles and picks me up. I let out a small yelp as he carries me close to his chest wrapped in his coat.

"One of god's mythical creatures should be taken care of not left in the cold." He says as he sticks with the group following Sir Integra.

I close my eyes and listen to hear instead of see.

"Look Heinkel, father Anderson has your little crush in his arms." Yummi says cheekly.

(Wack!) Heinkel hits Yummi across the back of the head with his handguns.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yummi yells.

"Enough you too. Heinkel?" Anderson says walking up to them moving me out of his coat.

"Yes father?" Heinkel asks.

"Carry the little creature. These streets are no place for a cold kitten." He says handing me to Heinkel.

I open my eyes, "Im not a kittee! Im a soldier." I respond.

The three laugh as Heinkel grabs me and carries me on his back craddling my bottom to hold me up right. I look up holding onto Heinkel's neck and see a red Zeplin starting to land down the end of the long street.

"Get ready Major, we are coming." Sir Integra says aloud as we walk towards the setting zeplin


	16. Chapter 16: Alucards Back

We make our way down the street getting closer to the zeplin.

"Sir, are you sure you wish to be around? You might get hurt and Sebastian and master aren't here." Seras says.

"Seras im sure Alucard and Sebastian wont be far away. They never miss a good fight." Sir Integra replies. Seras gives a nod and walks close to Sir Integra.

"Well Yummi, i guess this is it." Heinkel says with no face expression.

"Dont say that. Its like you think we aren't going to make it. Remember who we have on our side." Yummi says with a smile not taking Heinkel serious.

"Im not saying we are going to die, im pointing out that this is the battle we have trained for." Heinkel replies in a serious tone.

I give a yawn feeling comfortable. "Meow."

I hear my self meow and open my eyes covering my mouth.

"Aww the cute Neko boy meowed." Yummi says with a smile looking at me.

"Father Anderson." Heinkel shouts out to Anderson just ahead of him.

Anderson doesnt turn keeping his eyes straight at the landed zeplin.

"Yes Heinkel." Anderson replies.

"What do we do about the cat?" Heinkel asks.

A voice cuts of Anderson before he could reply.

"Why dont you let him down." Says one voice.

"You have know idea what he can do you bunch of fools." Says a darker voice.

Everyone turns and looks behind.

"Ma-master!" Seras shouts running to Alucard walking up to us.

"Yes Seras?" Alucard asks. Stopping as Seras hugs him.

"Your back! Im so happy." Seras says hugging her master.

I feel myself get picked up and put on my feet. I look up to see Sebastian.

"Well it looks like you healed up fine." He says with a smile looking down at me.

"Nice swords." Yummi says examining Sebastian's swords on his back.

"Thank you and who are you?" Sebastian asks.

"Enough of that, we have larger problems to deal with." Sir Integra cuts in pointing at the men standing outside the Zeplin.

I find myself caught in the middle of this war. Standing distant apart. One side Englands last hope. The other Englands destruction.

"Well it looks like Hellsing has teamed up with the Iscariots. Alexander Anderson, the Judest Preist, the Monster, section 13 and his two apprentices, Yummi and Heinkel. Then we have the lovely Seras Victoria and her vampire in training Sebastian Michaels. The Great monster Alucard and the one and only Sir Integra Wingate Hellsing. Oh, my dear Schrodinger it looks like our little project failed us." The Major says smiling.

Schrodinger looks at the Major but says nothing.

"My Major, what are you orders?"The crazy doctor asks leaning down to the Major.

"Send in the butler and kill them all." The Major says with a small chuckle.

"Listen here you fat pathetic Nazi! Youre out numbered. So just give up!" Sir Integra shouts.

The Major lets out a chuckle turning away and walking into his zeplin. Schrodinger follows with the doctor.

As they almost disappear into the zeplin, two tall figures walk out. Seras, Sebastian and Integra are shocked at who they see standing in their way.

Shocked as well I start walking up to the men not noticed by the shocked faces.

"The hound of Germany and Angel of Death. This could prove to be a fitting fight." Anderson says aloud.

"W-Walter!" Sir Integra yells.

"The Angel of death has turned sides, this could prove... entertaining." Alucard says with a big grin.

Seras as shocked as she is sees me getting close to the two men and runs towards me to stop me from going further.

"Troy stop come back!" Seras screams as she runs towards me.

I turn back to see her running and from behind me i hear a loud bang.

"Move!" Heinkel shouts as Seras ducks and Yummi deflects the buttle with her swords that were fired from the Captains gun.

"My, we have a pest in the way." Walter says straightening his gloves dressed in dark leather black clothing.

Yummi screams and dashes forward towards Walter.

"Your mine!" She screams leaping in the air.

"No Yummi!" Anderson yells out.

Yummi takes a swing landing behind Walter.

"Ha, your dead!" Yummi says with a small grin.

"No maddem... your the one who is dead." Walter says with a smile as lines swoop the air like piano wire.

Heinkel looks at Yummi with a shocked face as her entire body falls to peices. Yummi's body falls apart and creates a pile of blood and meat on the foor in a heap.

"Hmmp, easy come easy... fall apart." Walter says with a chuckle and the piano like wire swurls around him like a force field.

"Y-you bastard! I will fucking kill you!" Heinkel screams in a rage and goes to run at him.

"look out!" Sebastian yells to Heinkel.

Heinkel turns slightly to his left and feels the captian long barrel from his gun pressed against his cheek. Just before Heinkel could speak the captain shakes his head and fires his loud gun. A single projectile goes through Heinkel's cheeks and spraying blood, bone and teeth over the streets. Heinkel falls onto his side still alive looking at the captain. "Oh my god." I say quietly as Seras gets to me and holds me close.

The captian walks up looking at the broken mess he made and drops a small first aid kit at his hands.

"You hound from hell! By god as my wittness i will send you back to the depths of Germany's hell from which you came from." Anderson shouts charging at the captain. The Captain stands strong and does not move. Anderson raises with mechete like weapons ready to attack.

"I dont think so." The butler says as his piano wire wraps around Andersons arms and cuts them clean of ripping through bone and flesh.

His arms holding his blades fall to the ground and the armless preist is left standing screaming in pain.

"Don't be a drama queen. Grow your arms back and fight you pathetic god lover." The butler says walking towards him.

I look to see Sir Integra at the enterance of the zeplin sword in hand.

"Seras.." i mutter pointing to Integra.

Seras looks and lets me go to chase after her. "Master!" Sebastian shouts as nazi vampires drop from the zeplins flying high above us.


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle Begins

Hundreds of Nazis hit the ground and start charging at as. Sebastian dashes towards us with his swords swinging.

"put your head down!" Seras yells at me as she uses her shadowed matter to start slicing and ripping up nazis that have landed around us.

"Yes... yes...YES! This is amazing!" Alucard yells as he laughs with a big grin.

He pulls out his weapons and start firing at the Nazi vampires.

I keep my head down as bullets and limbs fly through the air. Sebastian reaches me and Seras cutting down everything in his path. Seras turns to Sebastian as he gets to us.

"Sebastian! Leave!" Seras orders.

"No I cant leave you master! There are too many for you to handle." Sebastian replies.

"I dont care. Sebastian do as you are told." Seras says.

Sebastian goes to reply but is interrupted by a swift kick from the Captains foot. The captain sends Sebastian flying and knocking over some Nazis as he goes through a building causing it to collapse.

"Sebastian!" Seras shouts as her eyes turn demon red looking at the captain.

The captain calmly turns to Seras and rips of his jacket and hat ready to fight. I look up seeing this build wolf like man. His chest and core were toned as those they were rock and his hair as silver as silver its self.

"i will kill you!" Seras yells charging at him throwing punches as the captian is blocking them.

"well well, what do we have here?"

I turn to see a single Nazi vampire smirking down at me. In fear i struggle to move.

"Time to die little kitty cat." The Nazi says raising a knife when his face turns to a painful emotion and he starts to shake.

With in a moment he falls to pieces just like Yummi did. The vampires blood sprays all over my face and clothes. Im covered in guts and blood. Having closed my eyes just in time i wipe them from the blood to see the Angel of Death walking towards me straightening his glove.

"If anyone is going to kill the cat it will be me. How i hate house pets." He says walking closer to me.

In fear I fall onto my bottom and slowly move back to get away. A blade goes flying over my head and in a defence the butler uses his wire to cut it up into pieces and glares behind me.

I look behind me to see father Anderson with his arms grown back. He looks at me and smiles.

"One of gods loveable creatures don't die on my watch." He says.

I smile back and then notice his arms are attached.

"Your arms!" I say confused and point.

"Oh my child, dont you worry about me. I am a regenerator so i will be fine." Anderson says smiling.

"Enough! I guess i will have to deal with you first." Walter says letting his wire like strings come towards us at a rapid speed.

A giant hell hound comes out of nowhere protecting us from the wire. The hell hound starts to disappear as Alucard re appears.

"its not that simple, Angel of Death." Alucard says.

"You always know how to make an entrance now dont you vampire." Anderson says standing next to him both infront of me.

Walter lets out a growl and begins to attack again. I find the courage to stand up and run away.

Dodging the Nazi vampires and Iscariot priests of father Anderson fighting i make my way to a building. I turn to see men at war.

What has this world come to. So much violence and blood shed. Mythical creatures and humans fighting. This is not what I signed up for when I first join the army. So many lives lost. The men of the wild gueese, Mr Bernadott, Yummi, soldiers of Hellsing

I feel a tug on my leg, i look down to see Heinkel.

"Help me up." He struggles to say.

His mouth held together by bandages and strings of flesh and fractured bone. I lean down to him and grab his hands. I help him to his feet.

"A-are you going to be ok?" I ask worried of his reacation.

"Ok? Do i look ok?" he yells grabbing a large case and pulling out a big sniper rifle.

"N-no?" I ask with a slight tremble in my voice.

"Im fine!" He grumbles as he aims down the sights of his rifle. I watch his finger on the trigger. Pulling back ready to fire he stops and release.

"W-what is this?" He grumbles shocked.

I turn to see Walter as a teen fighting Aluard who looks like a little girl.

"Why is Alucard a little girl and Walter a teen boy?" I question aloud.

"How should i know! Maybe its a transformation or something." Henikel grumbles and tightens his trigger finger.

I go to watching his trigger fingers as he tightens it ready to fire. I feel something hit me in the back which sends me into Heinkel throwing of his shoot as he fires his weapon and misses what he is aiming for.

After hitting the ground I look to see a beat Seras laying on me and a angry Capitan walking towards us.

 **A.N.**

 **It will be a while before I can get the next chapter, but until then like always please tell us what you think**


	18. Chapter 18: Thinking with your stomach

Henikel stands up from being knocked over and turns to me.

"What was that for!" he grumbles as he takes his side arm out and checks the clip.

I stare at the captain walking and kicking some rubble out of the way.

"H-Henikel" I stutter.

Henikel turns to me, "What?" he grumbles.

I point to the captain and give a slight shreak as he picks up his pase.

"That!" I yell.

Henikel looks up to see the almost charging wolf as he raises his side arm and starts to fire.

Missing the target Henikel grunts in frustration.

"Why cant I hit you, you bloody mut!" He yells.

The captain leaps long and high into the air at us and comes stricking down to Seras and myself. I close my eyes waiting for the hit as I feel Seras grab me and yell.  
"Sebastian now!" she yells as we roll out the way.

I open my eyes to see a silver blade hit the captain in the leg while he is still in the air. As he lands he rolls a couple of metres and lays face down.

"What the hell?" Henikel says standing in shock.

I look over to see Sebastian standing on a roof with a gun.

"Snipe bitch!" he yells out giving us a thumbs up.

"Well done Sebastian." Seras says quietly with a smile.

"Finish him master!" Sebastian yells as he turns away to make his way to us.

Seras looks down at me with a smile.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

I give a nod looking at her. She closes her eyes and smiles brightly before standing up to go fight. I stand up myself and look over to find Henikel but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Heads!" a voice yells out.

I turn to see where the voice came from as I find two blades coming straight for my head. With a loud yelp I close my eyes and duck. As i feel the wind pass from the force of the two blades i turn to see where they landed. Seras and Sebastian had caught them and started walking to the captian to end his life. I couldn't turn away from the three of them. I sat down and crossed my legs to watch.

"Amazing isn't it?" A soft voice said from behind me.

I turn my head to see Schrodinger and give a small smile.

"Yes it is but why is he just sitting on his knees? He isn't even moving to escape them." I asked.

Schroding sits next to me with a smile and watches on.

"The captain has done his job. He has always been under the control of the Major and his last mission was to fight to the death. The Major however never stated who is to die so the dear captain has taken his chance to pass on. You see a creature such as him is cursed much like most living creatures." He says.

"But what about us? Are we... cursed?" I asked.

Schrodinger chuckles and shakes his head.

"Oh my goodness no. We are not living nor dead. We are everywhere and nowhere but you are special." He says.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"you are everywhere, nowhere and anywhere. You are everything and anything. Why do you think when you thought of a gun and closed your eyes during the stressfull situation of Zorin and her idiotic mood swing you had the exact weapon when you open your eyes. You can have what ever you want however it comes with a price." Schrodinger says with a chesher cat smile.

"What price?" I asked in a louder tone as the sound of a wolf howel echos out from the death of the captian.

"The price of your own existance. We cant die true. But when we get hurt or use any kind of our own power we lose a little bit of our own exsitance and if you dont exist, then well..." he says standing up.

"tell me, what do you really want right now?" He asks smiling looking down.

"I... I don't know." I reply slightly embarrassed knowing im starving.

"World peace." I say nervously.

Schrodinger laughs and kneels down to me with a devilish smile.

"No you don't, be greedy." He says smiling bright and pokes my stomach.

Seras and Sebastian walk up to us.

"One down, two to go." Sebastian says cheerfully.

Seras leans down and cleans a bit of dirt off my face. She looks into my eyes and looks concered.

"Something is wrong. Please tell me what is wrong." She asks.

"Well done on your victory against the captain." Schrodinger says patting Sebastian on the back.

Sebastian turns to him with a cocky smile, "it was nothing. Pinch of piss."

Schrodinger laughs a little holding his stomach.

"whats so funny you blonde haired nazi troll."

"Oh just you." Schrodinger says catching his breath.

"Then why are you laughing?" Sebastian asks.

"Just that a girl had bested you and therefore if it wasn't for Miss Victoria you would have not been successful. That and the captian let you both kill him."

"What!" Sebastian yells picking him up by his collar.

"All I can say is have fun with your next challenge." Schrodinger gives Sebastian and evil smirk.

"I will crush that old butler and the Major will die by my teeth if Sir Integra doesn't get to him first." He shouts.

Schrodinger looks at me and smiles.

"None of this will be happinging anytime soon, you three with be taking a little adventure before you will come back to face this challange again."

Seras over hears Schrodinger and stands up turning to him quickly taking him from Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean you wont be here to fight this fight anymore." Schrodinger replies.

"That catboy annoys me. Cant we just eat him." Sebastian says sitting next to me.

My stomach begins to grumble at the thought of food.

'Growls...'

"Was that you?" Sebastian asks looking at me as a hold my stomach.

"Yes, it's just my stomach. I am just so hungry." I say closing my eyes.

"Same. Back when we were humans do you remember that time after training we would go to that little bakery and get chocolate mud cake. With the strawberries on top." Sebastain says throwing a rock.

I close my eyes and start to picture that cake. I faintly hear Seras yell out to me but deep in thought I can't help but just see that cake. I start to feel warm like I was sitting next to a fire. The wind has cleared to nothing. The smell of the rich chocolate is strong. Wow my senses are awesome when I am in deep thought, its almost like I am sitting inside near a fire with the cake in front of me.

I start to open my eyes and a plate with that cake is in front of me. My eyes open in surprise. Oh my god yes! I thought of the cake and now I have it. Yes! I smile brightly and then I notice that im not in a street but inside a house with furniture and a fire. The plate is being held with small by small boy hands. I look down to see im on this persons lap and not the chair. I hear a person clear his throat.

'hmm...hmm...'

I turn slowly to see a boy with dark hair and an eye patch staring back at me. I look up a little next to the chair to see a butler with black hair and red eyes smiling down at me. Oh bugger, this is not what I wanted. Where am I?

"It looks like we have a guess, my lord." The butler says with a calmly smile.

 **A/N**

 **Alright guys this is the end for book one of E.N.A, the continuation will launch into another anime (Can you guess which one?). I am unsure on when book 2 will be started and when I will be able to start uploading, but I suspect at latest it should be around 2 months.**


	19. Chapter 19: Bad News

Hey Guys I have some bad news and some good news; the bad news is that when I in contact with the writer for E.N.A. (Everywhere, Nowhere, Anywhere) I was told that he won't be writing he next book quite a while, now for the good news he is writing some other fan-fictions that he will have me uploading for you guys to read. However on that note it will take me a bit of time to get the chapters so please be patient.


	20. Help

The writer of E.N.A would like to know if you would like him to write any other stories, please tell us if you would like that


End file.
